Sparrows
by Fireworks8725
Summary: Captain Teague is told that Captain Jack is dead. He sends his daughter Anna to prove him wrong. What happens if/when she finds Jack? Who started the rumor? Does someone want the Sparrow family dead? Rated for violence and language. Anna/Norrington.


Timeline: Right before, or alternate Dead Man's Chest.

Pirates Cove

The trees curved inwards and created a shell for anyone inside. Today was one of those especially peaceful days, where it was only Captain Teague puttering around, waiting for something to happen.

Captain Teague sat down at the head of the council table. It was empty except for one seat at the far end.

He minded only to his hat in front of him, shuffling it around, nervous.

"Dad?"

He lifted his head slowly. The person at the end of the table had been minding to her sword, sharpening it mindlessly, but now needed to know why she was here.

"Yes Anna Marie? Teague said softly.

"Oh no," Anna groaned. "My full name…." She was annoyed but continued, "Did someone die? You are more morose than usual, if that's possible."

"I have received some bad news…it's a rumor actually."

Anna stood up now, and walked up to her father, not removing her eyes from him. This was serious.

"What's going on? Just say it." She urged.

"I'm worried about Jackie." He looked down at the table, and fiddled with his hat absentmindedly again.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"You know better than anyone that Jack can take care of himself. He's always getting himself into trouble, but I'm sure he's fine."

"He's dead."

Anna almost fell on the floor. The Sparrow's weren't ones for over emoting, but she had something special with her brother Jack. Sometimes she felt like he was all she really had in this world. He would always be hers, and she would always belong to him. The world was not supposed to exist without him. She did not accept that.

"How could you possibly know that?" Anna breathed out.

"No one has seen or heard anything from him, but he was in some trouble before…"

"No. No. I don't accept that, I'm sorry, but I'm going to prove you wrong."

"Anna, what do you intend to do?"

"I'm going to find him."

And with that she picked up her sword and ran out of the Pirates Cove.

Captain Teague walked over to his study and picked up a shrunken head on a necklace, a head that was once his wife.

He looked at it for a long moment and placed it back on the shelf…wanting to speak to her, but knowing he couldn't, hoping Anna would prove him wrong…..

Tortuga

Anna Marie Sparrow crawled out of the bunker of a merchant ship at the Tortuga port, with her long black hair wrapped into a bun and hidden under a hat. She was dressed in a boy's garments, to hide her identity while sailing around with simple merchants. No one need know that a pirate, a woman at that, was on their ship.

Her eyes darted all across the port for familiar faces…

Knowing Jackie, this is where he'd be, and he would be somewhere crowded. Anna headed for the nearest pub to the port, one she had been to with Jack before.

Her hand on her hidden sword, she sidled in to the crowded pub and slid along the wall.

She felt trapped in clothes that weren't her own, feeling the urge to rip off the jacket and expose her own clothing, her own "leave me the Hell alone and let me do what I want' persona. She knew how to take care of herself and how to deal with people.

She finally found what she was looking for.

Sitting at a table directly across the room from her was Joshamee Gibbs, family friend of Captain Teague and first mate to Jack Sparrow. Her eyes lit up at the opportunity to get some questions answered.

She turned to jolt across the open space between them and at a quick pace, approached the table. Or at least, that was the intent.

Halfway across the room a sword blocked her path. Without looking up, instinct took over, and in one swift movement her sword was also out and at level with her opposition. She pushed back on the blade with all her force, sending the man backwards a few steps, but snapped back up and swung at her in full force.

"Who are you?" He asked, with a light English lilt in his tone; far too sophisticated for a place like this.

"Swing first, ask later. You started it." Her accent was more rough and tumble English.

He swung in a stylized manner, where she had the force and less of the suave attack.

"You will not stop me, so best to bow before I slice you open." Anna said with annoyance in her tone. She didn't like being detained. She needed instant gratification with ever endeavor. She needed results, immediately. She had to wish to kill this menace. She just wanted him to go away.

Finally, she lifted a booted foot and kicked her assailant square in the chest with all her might, and sent him soaring into a side table.

She strode quickly to Joshamee Gibbs.  
"Gibbs!"

He looked up, but not fast enough, as her assailant came back, with reinforcements.

"Will! Leave him be! He's done nothing wrong! You're just restless, picking fights!" A woman with a sword beside him yelled.

"Elizabeth, help me, or stay out of it." He growled.

"Listen to your Elizabeth sonny, I wouldn't want ye to get hurt!" Anna swung her sword over her head.

"We have to go find Jack!" Elizabeth urged, "William stop!"

Anna's ears perked up at the sound of the name Jack.

She noticed Gibbs sidling out of the bar. He wasn't one for fights.

"Damn it all!" Anna cursed quietly.

She was distracted for just a moment when she felt her hat go flying off her head by Will's sword.

He long black hair fell down and cascaded down her back. Will stopped mid-strike in shock.

She quickly sheathed her sword and chased after Gibbs.

Will and Elizabeth seemed to stay behind, which bode well with her, but Gibbs was suddenly gone. She walked along the port and finally noticed him scurrying along an unsavory patch of alleyway. At the end there was a port…and a ship waiting.

She waited for Gibbs to board the ship, and then jumped on the side of the ship and climbed up and entered the ship by one of the cannon windows.

She found herself in a small artillery hold, with a dining room off to the side. She helped herself to an apple, and pocketed another.

She waited until nightfall when the ship was in motion, to ascend.

Once on the deck of the ship it was absolute blackness surrounding her from all angles; the sea added to the blackness and the vastness and blinding. Some crew was lighting lanterns, which made it easier to see people around her.

She gingerly walked forward to the helm, wary of everyone, her eyes peeled for Gibbs. She did not expect another attack.

She heard hushed roughness behind her, and she out her hand on her sword, ready to defend herself.

She let her eyes wander in the darkness, to scope out the fighting space and things that may be used to her advantage. That's when she saw it. The Black sails. It had been hard to tell, with the darkness of the sky right against it, but finally, after some squinting, she was sure. Black sails, meant the Black Pearl. They must know of Jack.

She spun on her heel at just the right second and connected swords with someone, who to her shock and dismay was the same boy, Will, from the tavern.

"You again?" She shrilled, and at the same time realized she still had on most of her disguise, minus her hat.

In the midst of clashing swords, she stripped herself of her coat and dropped it to the ground, releasing her flaming red corset top, with white bands on her arms, which looked to once have been full arm length gloves, chopped down.

She caught Will of guard and pinned him against the rail of the ship, with her blade.

"Tell me what you know of Jack Sparrow!" She demanded.

"Captain!" Will yelled out of habit, along with Elizabeth from the sidelines. "And, what businesses have you with him?" Will seemed just as infuriated as she.

"I demand that you tell me of Jack!"

"Anna Marie?" Gibbs ran down the stairs from where the helm was located.

"Joshamee Gibbs?" Anna inquired, not unpinning Will at any time. She planned to maintain her leverage.

"Let him go, love. It's okay!" He assured her. He now seemed to recognize her.

"He attacked me twice now Gibbs! I don't trust him with me back turned!" Anna said.

"William, she's on our side. I know her, so stop acting like a school boy!" He said, flailing him arms. "Rest of ye back to work!" He yelled at the crew that stopped moving to gawk.

One crew member, scrubbing the floor right beside the action, let his eyes linger a moment longer on Anna's long untamable hair. His arms were frozen, unable to continue working as he studied her.

"Norrington! That means you too!" Gibbs shouted, and ran up to Anna to separate the confrontation.

"Dearie now look at you! It's been an age has it not!" Gibbs smiled at her.

Anna lowered her weapon and sheathed it. "Gibbs. It's good to see you. I'm afraid I come here on behalf of Captain Teague."

"Yes of course. Come below deck with me, we will sort everything out with the Captain."

Anna turned to follow Gibbs, when William regained his balance.

"Gibbs, I am coming as well. If I am to be working on this ship, I should be aware of our guests, should I not?"

"Very well Mr. Turner. I imagine Elizabeth will be joining us. Do us a favor and leave the rest of the crew up here would you?" He rolled his eyes and led the way.

Anna was anxious, this was the moment of truth. She wanted it so much to be true, to see Jack's face would make everything worthwhile again.

"Captain, someone to see you." Gibbs said, a smile in his voice, as he directed Anna into Jack's quarters.

"Annie!" Jack Sparrow said in shock and jumped up from his seat and to her side.

"Jackie! Oh thank Poseidon!" She proclaimed, and flung her arms around him.

William and Elizabeth looked on in awe and confusion.

"Wha…." Will managed to squeak out.

"This be Jack's flesh and blood sister, Anna Marie Sparrow." Gibbs announced to them.

"Oh Jackie! I was so worried!" Anna whispered to him. Her rough façade breaking down.

"Annie what are you doing here?" Jack asked. "Is Dad okay?" He furrowed his brow, his relationship with his father was an odd one.

"Yes, yes he's fine. But he had rumor you were dead!" Anna stated.

"Death can't stop me. You'd fair well to know that." Jack smirked.

"Oh, I knew better." She smiled, finally letting him out of her embrace.

"So, welcome to my Pearl! Afraid I don't have many extra lodgings, best place for you to sleep would be the cot we have near the bandages and such. I trust you will be able to take care of yourself if a crew member were to wander in."

"You know me well Captain."

Gibbs led her down to the medical area, where a cot did sit.

"Not exactly fine lodgings for a young woman." Gibbs said ashamedly.

"You know I can handle anything."

"Of course, I know better than to underestimate you Sparrows." Gibbs laughed. "See you on the morrow then Anna, welcome aboard."

Gibbs left Anna alone in the dark cabin, which had a ladder going up to the front deck in the middle of it. This looked to be where the crew stocked various items like bandages and random jugs and things. She thought she might get some intruders in the night, so kept her blade very close to her.

She pulled off her overcoat and corset and laid it on the cot. She was about to pull on her male coat from earlier, to sleep in, when she heard the floor creek behind her.

James Norrington was stopped at the bottom of the ladder. He had been standing there less than a minute, but he did see Anna's bare back, and a tattoo of a sparrow on her right shoulder blade. He was studying it, when the floor let out a squeak. Busted.

Anna flung on her coat and tied it tight, then quickly spun to face her intruder.

James was red faced.

"I'm sorry Madame, didn't mean to intrude." He backed away slowly.

"No need to worry soldier. I'm just getting to sleep now, don't let me get in your way. Carry on." She smiled.

His appearance was sloppy. Not quite a pirate…he didn't quite fit in here. His jacket was clearly a naval outfitting, but outdated. She couldn't quite place him, and imagined a great story explaining his presence.

"Sorry to disturb…" He started to walk back up the the deck, but he was so intrigued by her, "My name is James." He offered.

"Anna Marie." She stated her full formal name. "But, don't ever call me that." She stated.

"And what should I call you?" He asked.

"Now why would you need to be calling me anything now James?" Anna smirked. "Goodnight." She nodded, and crawled into the cot, while he still stood standing there.

He swiftly ascended back to the top deck. "Goodnight Anna." He whispered, despite himself.


End file.
